Fright Night
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: He decided right then and there, he would never watch another horror movie with Matsumoto HitsuMatsu


**Hm…I have just one thing to say!**

**Lollipops are yummy **

**YAY!**

**Disclaimer: hm, don't own

* * *

**

"Ah! Ichigo!" Orihime shouted when she opened her front door. "Oh good! You got the movies!"

"Yea, that's why I left in the first place." He laughed, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. He then took off his shoes and headed for the family room, "Oi! Toshiro! Rangiku!"

"Hey, Ichigo!" Matsumoto called, popping around the corner and waving.

"I told you before." Hitsugaya said as Ichigo turned on the TV, "It's _Hitsugaya-taicho_."

"Eh, whatever." Ichigo shrugged.

"So, what are we watching?" Matsumoto asked excitedly as she bounced on the couch next to her taicho.

"They're horror movies." Orihime said, walking into the room and handing Hitsugaya a bucket of popcorn bigger than his head.

"I still don't see why you call something like this _fun_." Hitsugaya sighed.

"Oh, come on, Taicho! It's like the thrill you get when you stab a hollow in the head!" Matsumoto said, putting him in a semi-headlock and pretending to stab him in the head.

"I doubt it." He said staring up at her.

"Well, you never know until you try." Ichigo said sitting on the floor next to Orihime and pressed play. "Just try to enjoy yourself."

So the movies went on. Hitsugaya found he did enjoy them a quite bit. But, he decided that if he ever watched another horror movie ever in his life, he wouldn't watch it with Matsumoto.

During the first movie, all she did was scream. At the beginning of the second movie, she grabbed Hitsugaya's head and clutched it to her breasts for the whole movie. Every time she screamed, it vibrated in his head.

During the third movie, about halfway through, he felt Matsumoto leaned her head on his shoulder. Figuring she was just hiding from the part in the movie, he didn't bother to move her. A few minutes later, he felt his eyelids drooping a little. He looked at the VCR clock and it read 12:26 a.m. Since he couldn't really lie down, he just laid his head on hers and quickly fell asleep.

--

"Well, that was good!" Ichigo said, sitting up from his position on the floor next to Orihime and stretching his arms.

"Yea, but they were scary!" Orihime said, laughing. She glanced up at Ichigo and saw that he was smiling, but not at her.

"Oi," he said quietly. He pointed towards the couch. "Heh…look at that."

Orihime looked up and saw Matsumoto was no longer just sitting on the couch. Instead, she had somehow curled herself into a ball. Orihime had to laugh as she saw that Matsumoto's chin was resting on her arms which she had somehow ended up wrapping around Hitsugaya's torso and was holding him close, using his chest as a pillow.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, had somewhat slouched during his time asleep and had his hand resting on Matsumoto's.

"Ah! How cute!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Oh…! But it's going to get colder tonight! We have to get them a blanket!"

"I wonder if he knows he fell asleep like that…" Ichigo mumbled as Orihime ran off to get a comforter.

"Here we go!" Orihime said, spreading the fluffy comforter over the pair.

"Oi, maybe we should wake them up…" Ichigo suggested. "I mean, when he wakes up, he probably won't be very happy about their position…"

"But won't he be crankier if we woke him up to move him?" Orihime contemplated. Ichigo laughed as she tried to figure it out. "Or maybe he will be madder waking up in the morning like that…"

"Never mind, never mind." Ichigo said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're tired too…We'll just leave them there and see how he reacts in the morning."

"Right…" she said, stifling a yawn. Ichigo led her to her room, where they both fell asleep (you be the judge where Ichigo slept :D).

About an hour or so later, Hitsugaya jumped himself awake, knocking the comforter to the floor. Breathing heavily and the tiniest bit sweaty, he leaned back against the cushions of the couch.

"Damn nightmares…" he sighed, closing his eyes. As he continued to get his breathing back to normal, he felt his lungs not filling to their full capacity. He looked down and saw Matsumoto wrapped around him, "What the…?"

Surprisingly, he did not feel his normal anger bubbling inside. Whether it was from fatigue or not, he didn't know. He heard her sigh and her grip around him tighten drastically.

"No…you, you can't take…take Shiro-chan away…" she mumbled. He was once again confused that his anger hadn't taken control. "No, Gin…leave him alone…"

He smiled as she once again tried to tighten her already almost suffocating hold on him, only to find her grip was to its maximum strength.

"She must be having a dream of her own…" he said as he slowly moved his hand to stroke her long hair, hoping to calm her a little. He sighed with relief as he felt her arms loosen.

"See…?" she mumbled again. "Shiro-chan is sooooo much cooler than you, Gin…"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. He heard a muffled bang from Orihime's room and quickly clamped his free hand over his mouth, hoping he didn't wake her (he didn't realize Ichigo stayed over).

"Hee-hee…Shiro-chan, you're funny…" Matsumoto mumbled again. "Ah! Gin…" she said. Hitsugaya suddenly heard her start to sob. "No…! Gin, please don't hurt him! I…I told you before! I don't love you! I love Toshiro! NOT YOU!"

She screamed the last phrase so loud, he had to cover her mouth. He felt her warm tears on his hand, and his heart broke in half. He leaned his head onto hers, continuing to slowly stroke her hair. "Shh…it's alright…I'm right here…it's alright…I'm right here…"

She tilted her head up towards his. He saw her eyes were still closed. "S-Shiro-chan…?"

He smiled and wiped her tears away, "Yea…yea, I'm right here…"

She smiled and put her head back down. He watched her closely, smiling at her previous statement. She suddenly started mumbling again, "Hm…good…now drink your milk otherwise you'll never get any taller!"

He giggled and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes, wondering if she would remember her confession...

...and if he would ever tell her his.

* * *

**Hm…yea…**

**I don't know…horror movies get me going.**

**So I hope you enjoyed…?**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
